In a known technique, when a page is deleted from N pages to be laid out on one side of a sheet while a size of each page is reduced, one or more pages following the deleted page are moved up in the current layout order. When a blank page is inserted somewhere between two pages of N pages to be laid out in the same situation, one or more pages following the blank page are moved back in the current layout order.